I'm Singing to You
by loving-this-twilight
Summary: E/B AH.High School Sweethearts Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were the talk of the school. No-one thought them breaking up was a possibility. But nothing's impossible, right? Bella is now a successful journalist for Volterra Magazine and Edward is a famous singer. They meet again, both heartbroken. But hearts can be mended, can't they? Adopted by Jahna108
1. Summary

**A/N Here is the summary of my new story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own Twilight.**

Bella and Edward had a beautiful High School Romance. But they broke up, shocking everyone, a day before they all headed to college. The gang of friends were torn. Jasper and Emmett Cullen supported their cousin/adopted brother and went with him to college. Their girlfriends were torn between their best friend and their boyfriends.

Now five years later, Bella had made it to Volterra Magazine as a well-established journalist. She is not over the loss of her friends and the love of her life.

Edward is famous singer who agrees to be interviewed by a journalist, for a piece called "Upcoming Stars" Little did he know that that meeting would change his life. For better or worse he was yet to know…

**A/N This is only the summary. I am going to continue if people want it written, I certainly want to write it. I would appreciate reviews and PMs. Thanky you :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 1 - Thank You

**a/n Hey guys, so here is chapter one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…or One Direction's song ;)**

BPOV (17 years old)

One more day left of Forks High and then I'm free for the summer before College. Edward, my boyfriend, Alice and Rose (my best friends) and their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett had all graduated and been accepted into Dartmouth. It was going to be the best few years of my life. College with my 'family'.

It was my 18th birthday tomorrow and I'd persuaded Alice not to throw me a party, as after my 17th I had ended up in hospital with a fractured skull – don't ask. It was just going to be a sleepover with the six of us. However what we hadn't agreed on was presents, I didn't want any! My friends all insisted that they wouldn't spend too much on them though. At eleven, I finally dragged myself to bed, after saying good night to my dad, Charlie.

'Good Morning Forks! It eight o'clock here on the morning show!' My radio alarm blared out. I sighed and untangled myself from the sheets. I smiled to myself; this was it, the last day of torture – the last day of High School. Quickly I got into the shower, humming to myself. Charlie had already gone to work – I guess being the chief of police really kept you busy. Once my hair was washed, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. Carefully, I looked through my clothes; Alice would kill me if I came in to school in a 'horrible' outfit for the last day, when all the photos were taken. I threw on a pair of faded jeans and a navy blue blouse which Edward complimented every time I wore it. I rushed downstairs and when I entered the kitchen, my mouth fell open. There was a stack of freshly made chocolate chip pancakes and a pile of beautifully wrapped presents. Charlie had outdone him self. I wiped the stray tear off of my cheek. I sat at the table and picked up the card. On the front there was a cartoon drawing of a cup-cake. In the inside, it said:

"Bella,

Happy Birthday, hun. Sorry, I had to leave early this morning. Open your prezzies and have a nice time at the Cullen's place tonight.

Enjoy yourself, see you tomorrow,

Charlie :) x"

I smiled widely, that was nice of him. I unwrapped the presents and saw a camera, wow! And a pretty photo album from mom and Phil. As I got up, I sent a thank-you text to mom and dad. Then there was a knock at the door. I ran towards it and then pulled it open.

"Edward!" I sung, happy too see him.

"Hey!" he smiled, hugging me, "Happy Birthday, Bells. I'll give you your gift this evening," I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you didn't spend any money." I said, the only way he could get me something was if he didn't spend a penny. This time he rolled his eyes before he pressed a kiss to my lips. I grabbed my bag and the we were off to school.

*_After school, at the Cullen's house – still BPOV*_

Edward pushed open his front door and led me inside, by the hand. Emmett and Jazz were decorating the living room to make it look like a proper sleepover. The floor was covered with duvets and pillows. The T.V was in the middle of the room, surrounded by cheesy DVDs. It looked really comfy. Rosalie was sat on the sofa shouted orders at the boys. Alice bounced over to me, smiling ear to ear.

"Okay, first Edward gives you his presents, then we have cake and then we give you our presents." She instructed. I smiled, I knew better than to argue with the little pixie. I was actually quite curious to see what Edward had gotten me. He snaked his arm around me waist and pulled me closer to me.

"I'd like to give you my gift in private, love." He whispered into my ear. I let him lead me outside to the gazebo in the garden. I stood in the middle.

"Close your eyes, Bells." He said, I did as I was told. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes to the sound of music. I gasped, Edward was stood infront of my playing the guitar. He looked so cute. He began to sing – he had written me a song, how romantic. His voice was flawless.

"Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things!" he sung beautifully. He wiped away the tears I hadn't even realised were falling.

"That was the best present ever, Edward, thank you!" I said, smiling. He kissed my forehead and put a necklace around my neck. I looked down and there was a beautiful silver heart resting on my chest.

"What's this?" I asked, he smiled,

"My mom's necklace, she left it to me in her will." He explained, I gasped, he was giving me something so precocious,

"Thank you, Edward," I managed to choke out. He pulled me closer to him, rubbing soothing circles on my back,

"Anything for you, love, happy birthday," he whispered into my hair, while tears of joy cascaded down my cheeks.

**a/n Thanks for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but don't hold me to it as I have three other stories. :) **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Stay Away From Me, Cullen!

**a/n so here is chapter two! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Woman in Black or High School Musical 2 or Titanic or Romeo and Juliet….**

BPOV (The last day of summer, 17 years old)

I awoke to grey clouds. It must be a sign, saying goodbye to the summer, goodbye to Forks and goodbye to High School. But the thing that made my heart tear was that Edward was going to Washington College and I was going to New York State Journalism College. I wasn't going to see him everyday for the next three years. That almost sent me into another fit of tears. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down; we still had today and we would see each other every other weekend, at least. Wiping away the stray tears I dragged myself into the shower. Edward would be here in an hour, he was taking me to the meadow and then back to his. We were both leaving for college tomorrow. Jasper and Emmett were taking Edward, as they already went to Dartmouth. Alice and Rose were both going to Seattle so I would drop them off on the way to the airport. I was going to be the furthest away, from Charlie and from everyone. I was going to have to make new friends! I was always bad at that, no one ever took notice of me. They just let me be, I think part of that was through my choice, as a kid, I never engaged with conversation with other people my age. Until Edward came along. He changed my life, for the better. He made me confident, social and trusting. I loved him with every thing I had. Once I'd washed my hair, I got out of the shower. I rushed to my room quickly, Edward would be here in ten minutes. Opening my wardrobe, I chose a pair of worn jeans and red shirt. It was still quite warm outside so I wouldn't need a jacket. It was ten am, Edward would be here any second. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. I rushed downstairs to get it, knowing who it would be.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran through the kitchen. I flung the door open to reveal my handsome boyfriend,

"Edward!" I sung, only he could make me this happy.

"Bella!" he replied just as enthusiastic, scooping me up into his arms. I snuggled in to his arms. He sighed and put me down. My smile vanished, something was wrong. I gazed at him, concern in my eyes. He shook his head and kissed my cheek lovingly before we got into his car. He drove, too quickly for my liking, to his house. We were spending the day with his brothers, Jasper and Emmett and their girlfriend, my best friends, Rosalie and Alice. It would be our last proper day out for a while. We walked into the living room and joined our friends in the living room.

"I'm bored!" Emmett whined, "We can't spend our last day sat here!" I rolled my eyes,

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked him, knowing full well what he would say, his eyes lit up,

"TRUTH OR DARE!" he yelled, we all turned to look at him at shook our heads,

"No way Emmett, I love you and everything but last time Esme had to bail you out of jail!" Rosalie said, I giggled remembering the amazing times we had. Jasper stared at me curiously,

"It's not funny Bells." He said. I rolled my eyes again, it was funny. Alice sighed,

"So what shall we do then?" she said, "Not truth or dare though, Emmett." She added quickly. We all froze and were deep in thought.

"How about a movie day?" Edward suggested. We all nodded.

"Okay, Emmett and Rose chose the movie, Edward and Bella go get snacks and Jas and I'll get pillows and blankets, 'kay?" Alice said, taking charge of the situation. We all nodded and carried out our given tasks. Half an hour later, we were all snuggled on the sofas, in couples. Edward, however, was not hugging or talking to me as he usually would. Something was wrong.

The credits rolled up. I yawned. We had watched four movies, 'Romeo and Juliet' (my choice), 'The Woman in Black' (Emmett's choice), 'Titanic' (Rose's choice), and 'High School Musical 2' (Alice's choice). Edward got up and stretched,

"Bella, come for a walk with me?" Edward asked, holding a hand out to me, I nodded and he pulled me off of the sofa. He dropped my hand as soon as I got up. I frowned but followed him out in to the front garden. He walked over to the gate before turning to look at me.

"Bells, I have something to tell you." He said seriously, looking me in the eyes, I nodded,

"You can tell me anything, Edward." I said,

"Well, you're my first girlfriend and I'm your first boyfriend, right?" he said,

"Yeah," I said, not quite knowing where this was going,

"We are going to college tomorrow, and we are going to have a long-distance relationship without having dated other people, you won't experience college properly." He said, tears formed in my eyes, was he saying he didn't want me?

"I only want you Edward, I don't mind that." I said,

"But you don't know that Bella, you've never dated anyone else." He said, "I think we should take a break from each other, just until after colleges." Pain shot through me at his words, he didn't want me. Tears fell.

"I still love you Bella." He whispered, it was then I saw red, anger overtook me.

"You still love me!? No you don't! We wouldn't be in this situation if you loved me! You wouldn't doubt my feelings for you! I love you Edward Cullen, I always have. I don't want anyone else." I yelled at him,

"Don't shout at me, Bella Swan!" he yelled, "I'm just doing what's best for you!"

"You don't know what's best for me!" I retorted,

"Just go away, Bella, I never what to see you again! I was helping you!" he said,

"You're not helping, stay away from me, Cullen!" I shouted, I turned on my heel, tears blurring my vision. I left, leaving my heart shattered on the floor.

**a/n The break-up….**

**Loved it? Hated it? Confused? Questions? Ideas?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Life Must Go On

**a/n I'm back…! I'm not going to give you excuses but I will give you a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now, Twilight is not mine and it will never be.**

BPOV (Still 17 years old) **(a/n this is the last chapter where they will be 17)**

The day after Edward and I broke up was the worst day of my life. I woke up thinking he would be beside me, but boy I was wrong. I just couldn't get it into my head that we were no longer together. He didn't want me, no matter how much I wanted him I could change his mind. However there was a part of me that understood why he did it though. He knew he would meet someone better at college and he wanted to make the change easier for me. He thought I would find someone else and move on too. But he thought wrong, he was the only one for me and I knew it. When I got home my face was stained with tears. I forgot my keys so I banged on the door, not wanted my mum to see my tears I stared at the floor when she answered **(a/n in my story Bella lives with Renee and Charlie) **

"Bella, honey, I didn't expect you here so early! I though you were spending the say with Edward!?" she said, a pain shot through my chest at his name. My mum saw me wince. **(a/n I am British so I automatically write mum and it's a pain to change it to mom, sorry)**

"Bella, baby, what's up? Did you and Edward fight?" she said, clearly concerned. I nodded my head. My mum wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into the sitting room. We sat together on the sofa and I retold her everything.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." She said when I had finished,

"It's okay mum," I managed to say between sobs. She smiled sympathetically and shook her head,

"It's not okay baby, you're distraught! And you have to go to college tomorrow!" I sighed. How was I going to get to college? Edward was going to drop me off and stay with me because his college didn't start for another two days. My mum seemed to sense my thoughts because she smiled and motioned for me to go into the garage. She put her hands over my eyes and led me forward. A few minutes later, she stopped me from walking and took her hand away. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Wow!" I breathed, "That's amazing, mum, is that for me?" I was staring at a faded brown Chevy truck. It was old but beautiful. It fitted my personality perfectly. My mum knew me like the back of her hand.

"Thank you mum! But you really didn't have to!" I said, although I was glad that she did, she just shook her head,

"I had a feeling you need cheering up. And well, you're gonna need a car to get around in college and come to Forks, seen as you and Edward are…" she trailed off, nervously,

"No longer a couple." I said, bluntly. A tear formed in my eye, I was surprised to see one in Renee's as well.

"Mum, don't cry for me." I said, feeling bad, my mum should cry over my problems.

"It just," she said, sniffling, "You and Edward were perfect, you made each other happy and your father was just starting to warm up to the idea of you and him."

"He's gonna hate him now." I said, "But it's his own fault. I guess I'm just not good enough."

"Don't say that, honey, you're perfect and he's a fool not to see that." I just smiled. I knew I would never stop loving my bronze eyed god.

EPOV (17 years old)

I can't believe it, I just lost the meaning of my life. I was an idiot. Of course Bella wouldn't mind having a boyfriend who was in a different college. I made it sound as if I didn't want her anymore but I did. I loved her. Surely she would have put up more of a fight if she still wanted me, maybe she had moved on or was moving on. I walked up to my room and locked the door, ignoring all of my family. I was about to sit on my bed when a piece of paper caught my eye. I bent down and picked it up. It was a song I wrote for Bella last night, I was going to sing it to her tonight. I felt pain shoot through me. Now I never would get the chance. I couldn't sing anymore, it just made me think of my beautiful Bella, my princess, the joy of my life. The reason for me getting up everyday. I was an idiot and I knew it. I needed Bells back in my life, I couldn't even last ten minutes without her, how could I last an entire life time? I would go to her house tomorrow morning, explain and beg for her forgiveness. With a speech planning out in my mind, I fell asleep even though it was still early.

EM POV (Emmet)

My brother's girlfriend is stupid. Really stupid. I can't believe she ditched my brother for a little misunderstanding, I though she really and truly loved him. But she just broke his heart. He just wanted to give her the opportunity to experience the whole young adult, college life as a single person. Without being tied down to a long distance relationship with her first boyfriend. It made sense, Edward was giving her a choice but instead of just talking to him, she broke his heart and left…

I would never see Isabella Swan the same way again…

**a/n so there it is! Like it? Hate it? Any questions? **

**So I know Emmett it a bit OOC but I wanted to show how protective he is of Edward.**

**If you are a fan of the Hunger Games, check out my new fanfic, The Odds Were Never Really In Our Favour!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Gone?

**a/n yay! Update! I know most of you thought Emmett was weird in the last chapter but he is very protective of Edward in this story and he does know why Edward did what he did whereas Bella doesn't. Also, I know in the last chapter I said it would be the last one where they were 17 well, I was wrong. This is the last one where they are 17!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

EPOV (17 years old)

I woke up feeling heavy hearted, guilt consumed me. It was my fault my angel was not curled up beside me. Last night was the last night we could spend together for a while and I messed it up. Instead, it was the first night in a long time that I hadn't felt her warmth beside me, that I hadn't heard her mumbling in her sleep and that I hadn't felt her warm breath on my arm. I glanced at the alarm clock, it read 7:02. I was too early for a Sunday but I couldn't wait to go and make up with Bella. Quickly, I got out of bed. I trudged to my en-suite and turned the shower on. I made sure the shower was on a high temperature before I got in. I stepped in the shower, after letting it warm up. Leaning into the water, I felt my muscles immediately relax. I washed myself. About half and hour later I turned off the shower and reached for my fluffy towel. Within twenty minutes I was downstairs, eating a bowl of Cornflakes. The time was now 7:58, Bella would hopefully be up. I rushed to my pride and joy, my shiny silver Volvo. I sped all the way to Bella's house; my heart was pounding. I was actually nervous about seeing Bella. Normally, I was all confident and cocky (or that's what people told me). I took a couple of deep breaths before getting out of the car and making my way towards the door. I knocked loudly. It was a while before I heard thudding footsteps approaching the door. They were too heavy to belong to my sweet Bella. I was right and the door opened to reveal Charlie. I nodded my head to him and he scowled.

"Good Morning, sir." I said politely, he narrowed his eyes,

"What do you want? It's only ten past eight." He grunted. I looked at him and realised he was only in pyjamas. I bit back a laugh. The Chief of Police wore red checked pyjama bottoms and a faded yellow tee which I'm guessing Bella bought for him as it said No.1 daddy.

"I just came to see Bella, is she in?" I asked, craning my neck to see around him, if Bella was awake she would have already rushed to the door to see who was here in the early hours of morning. Charlie's eyes narrowed even more than I though possible before he spoke,

"What's it to you?" he said, staring at me.

"I need to tell her something, to apologize for last night." I said, Charlie just glared at me.

"Well, sunshine, she aint here." He replied, reminding my of a typical police man in a children's cartoon. My eyes widened when I realised what he said, Bella wasn't here. So where was she?

"When will she be back, sir? You see, I really need to talk to her." I said as politely as I could. I forced a smile.

"Well, I'm afraid she's gone to college already. She gave me a message for you." He said. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open. Bella had gone. She had left without calling or texting me. Yeah we had argued, but I would have told her I was leaving. I then realised Charlie was about to give me a message. I closed my mouth and looked at him.

"She said, not to call her and to let her move on." He said just before slamming the door in my face, his voice was cold. I felt a tear run down my cheek. My darling Bella didn't want me. Without hesitation, I dialled her number. I was greeted, not by Bella, but by the automatic voice telling me this number was no longer in use. She had changed her number so I couldn't contact her! Feeling angry at Bella, I drove home.

BPOV (17 years old)

I left in the early hours of morning with my mum. Telling my dad that if Edward knocked he must tell him not to call me and to leave me to get on with my life. If he wanted me to experience college as a single woman then that I would do. I was going to get over my crush. Edward Cullen would be just a name to me. If he didn't want me then I wouldn't stick around. Bella Swan was not used. She didn't let a boy mess around with her and her emotions. I changed my phone number in Seattle and deleted Edward's number. I also deleted Jasper's and Emmett's as they would tell Edward. To be on the safe side I also deleted Alice and Rose. Even though they were my best friends I couldn't risk them giving Edward the number. I would however email them. I always knew I wasn't good enough for Edward. He was perfect in every way unlike me. All those songs didn't relate to me, they were clearly not about me.

As soon as my mum left I felt lonely. I had no one. No friends or family. I was the furthest from home I'd ever been alone. It was the first day in years that I hadn't had my best friends and Edward by my side. And today would be the day I needed all the encouragement. My first day of college. My first day of living away from home. My first day of living alone. I wasn't going to let that get me down though. Bella Swan was moving on.

**a/n review? **

**Some of you may think that Bella is OOC. But I don't like it when Bella is really pessimistic and depressed without Edward so I have made her a bit more independent. She is still upset and misses Edward though, she just doesn't like to show emotions. **


	6. Chapter 5 - Volterra Magazine

**a/n ****Allons de l'avant****avec****le****chapitre****! That means let's get on with the chapter in french !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own this chapter !**

_*6 YEARS LATER*_

_*BELLA & EDWARD ARE 23 YEARS OLD*_

BPOV

College had been tough. Really tough. The courses I took were incredibly challenging. Psychology, Algebra, English Literature and Journalism. I spent every waking hour studying and even a lot of the hours I should've been sleeping were spent on endless revision. My roommate Jessica and her best friend Lauren spent every single night at a different party. Needless to say, their grades were awful, it was a wonder they even got into the college. I left two years ago and set out to find work in journalism.

The first year had been tough. No one wanted to hire a twenty one year old fresh from college with near to no life experience. I was losing hope until Aro Volturi of Volterra Magazine gave me a chance. He said, and I quote "We need a fresh face! Isabella you got the gig!" I think he was trying to speak in the language of the young, which I have never used. Anyway, Aro gave me the job of PA for Jane Volturi, Aro's daughter and current affairs journalist. To be honest, she was a pain in the neck, and an awful writer. I think the only reason she had the job was that her father owned the company and the majority of her family was employed. For a year and half I worked as a PA to the diva Jane. However, her father was forced to fire her when she tapped into a lawyer's phone system to try and find out any new gossip for her new column. Even her father had to admit that that was crossing the line. So the only person they could give the job to without going through endless paperwork, CV and criminal record check was me, as they already had all of documents and only had to update my position. The day I got the job, Aro called me to his office, I was petrified. Thinking the worst I made my way, trembling, to his office. When I left I was trembling, but for another reason. I had been promoted. My friend, Angela, insisted she took me out to dinner to celebrate. Unfortunately we ended up in Bella Italia which sent me to take a walk down memory lane. It was times like theses when I realised I was lying to myself when I said I had moved on. I hadn't. I though he would only be a vague, blurred image in my head after six years but boy I was wrong… Edward Cullen was still very much imprinted in my brain.

I had dated one other person while trying to get over my _ex_-boyfriend. It didn't work out. He was only dating because his sister forced him and I was only dating because Angela forced me. One good thing came out of it though; Angela fell in love with him. And now they're married. Ben and Angela are living happily together. Now this will sound utterly selfish and self-absorbed but it really makes me jealous. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing my two best friends happy but it really makes wish I hadn't broken up with Edward. I tried so hard to block out the events of that night. I succeeded on the most part however the only thing I can't get out of my head is him saying he no longer wanted me. I miss his love and his smile. I miss Emmett's laughter and pranks. I miss Rose's protectiveness and teasing. I miss Alice's fashion sense and her smug look. I miss Jasper's calmness and his sensible advice. I miss Esme's mothering instincts and I miss Carlisle's proud words. I think mum still keeps in contact with Esme but they only talk about cooking and Renee's new hobby. Never about me or Edward. I think they try and edit out that so that no arguments are started between them. The last email I sent to Rose and Alice was well over three years ago. They were begging me to take Edward back, like I knew they would, but I also knew Edward didn't want me so I stopped replying. I told them I was moving on. Guilt welled up inside me and before I knew it tears were pouring down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. I dashed to the bathroom. I didn't want the people who I worked with thinking I was a stupid emotional teenager even though I was acting like one. Quickly I locked the cubicle door to save me from embarrassment if someone walked in. I grabbed some tissues out of my bag and began wiping my eyes. Today was not the best day for eyeliner or mascara. I reapplied my makeup after washing my face with cold water. Once I was happy that you couldn't tell I'd been crying I got back to my desk and resumed my article on 'How Films Display Our Society' I was writing for about half an hour before inspiration struck. I quickly opened up a word document and typed. I had just had an idea for a story. I was still hoping on becoming an author one day. I reread my idea and edit out parts. I had the synopsis of the story. Maybe this one would actually get finished, unlike the hundreds of documents I had saved on my computer…

What felt like ten minutes later, Gianna was dismissing us and telling us that the new stories must be uploaded by tomorrow. As much as I loved working here it always felt like I was in High School again! I was about to walk out of the door when Marcus (deputy publisher of the magazine) called me to his office. I dashed there, eager to get this over with.

"Good Evening, Miss Swan. Please, take a seat." He said. I nodded my head politely and sat down on the red arm chair.

"There has been a slight change on your next article. You will not be writing a piece about the economic climate in Turkey as we are testing out Alec's writing skills in other fields to see if he can be employed." I forced a smile. Alec, Jane's boyfriend, was only getting employed so that he would propose to Jane already. You hear a lot by sitting in the canteen. Marcus continued to speak,

"You will do a column for the entertainment piece of the magazine. It will be titled 'Rising Stars of 2013' and I have scheduled an interview with the new pop sensation, Masen, do you know of him?" I shook my head. I didn't know any Masens. I wasn't into music, it just made me think of Edward and Emmett on singstar! Tomorrow I would find out about Masen.

I made my way home after thanking Marcus. Instead of researching my new article, I ran a bath and relaxed myself. I was in bed by nine and swiftly fell asleep, dreaming of the trouble Alice, Rose and I had caused at school through out our childhood…

**a/n boring, I know. I'm sorry. I was just wondering, and you may think it a bit weird, but what age does my writing make me seem like? I will not say my real age but I would like to know what age I write like. Please tell me in a review or PM! **

**Thanks :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 6 - Alice?

**a/n thanks for reviewing! I'm flattered! I may not be able to update for about a week because I have a dance rehearsal on Sunday for my dance show on Thursday. I have never been to New York so I don't know where a concert would be held…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

I woke to the irritating sound of my alarm. I swear they were invented just to annoy me. I turned my head and saw the illuminated screen of the clock; it read 5:47 am. Time to get up. I had a busy day today which consisted of research, research, research and interviews. I had to start my new article on Masen, whoever he was. I opened my curtains and beautiful summer sun poured into my room. I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the brightness. Once I could see, I picked out a simple pair of jeans and a smart navy blouse. I took my clothes into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped in, letting the jets of warm water massage my back. Half an hour later when I was sure I was clean and relaxed, I got out of the shower it slipped into my smart but casual clothes. I wolfed down a bowl of corn flakes. By this time it was six thirty. It was time for work to officially start. Seen as I was starting a new article I didn't need to actually be into the office until ten. So on this mornings schedule was research, I needed to find out as much as I could about Masen. I took my laptop into the sitting room and settled myself into my comfy red sofa. I opened the Volturi data base and typed Masen into the search box. There was only one result. I clicked on the link listened to the radio clip.

_It is Monday 6__th__ of June 2008! Today we find ourselves in Forks, Washington to meet the all new famous Masen! He just finished High School and is only 18 years old! This teen pop sensation has gone global even since he posted a video of himself singing on YouTube. He has been signed to a record label and we have had comments saying that he is one of the best male singer/songwriters in the America. He is certainly one to look out for. Back to you, Rob._

I sighed. That was a year after I left Forks. I wonder if I knew him. But thinking back, I don't think I ever knew a Masen. He must have moved there after I left. I pressed the back arrow and refreshed the page but no more articles of Masen came up. I decided to watch the video on YouTube. I found the video easily but I was surprised when I saw there were no photos of Masen. You couldn't see him while he was singing; you could only see photos of guitars and the lyrics. But what shocked me most of all was the actual song. From the moment he sung the first word I felt only anger towards Masen. My heart swelled in sadness. Tears pooled at the corners of my eyes before they fell. The poured down my face. This boy had stolen Edward's song. He was singing the song Edward wrote for my on the day I tried so hard to forget. My 18th birthday. The anger was partly directed at Edward, for writing that song when it clearly wasn't true as he broke up with me the same day. And also for Masen who had somehow stolen they lyrics and known how to play the music. Maybe he had been a friend of Edward who had tricked him into trusting him…This theory seemed to be the most likely because the voice seemed oddly familiar and though I was sure I had never known a Masen maybe Edward had shown me his singing before. Confused and suffering from heart break, I turned of the laptop and locked up my apartment before getting into my shiny red Audi A1. I drove to my office. I sat in front of my computer and opened up my email. I had three unread messages. One from my mum, one from Marcus and one from Alice? I opened the one from mum up first.

_Bells, _

_Hiya honey. Haven't from you in a while._

_Ring me soon, _

_Love Mum x_

I instantly felt bad. I had been neglecting to ring my mum; I would ring her tonight if I could. I read the second email.

_Ms Swan,_

_You have a ticket to one of Masen's concerts for his tour. You will go to the one in Central Park. It starts at seven pm tomorrow. After the concert you have an interview with him._

_Marcus Volturi_

_Volterra Magazine._

At least I didn't have to schedule the interview, it was done for me. Lastly, curiosity welling up inside me, I opened Alice's email.

_Bella!_

_I found your email on Volterra Magazine website! Congrats on getting a job there Bells! How are you? I haven't spoken to you in years! Rose is pregnant again, her first daughter Vera, just began to walk. Jasper and I are getting married in three weeks, please say you'll come!? Esme is so happy to be getting a second grandchild. I just want you to know that we all miss you, especially me. _

_Call me soon, _

_Alice xx_

Again I felt guilty, and sad and angry. Guilty because Alice clearly still missed me and wanted to be at her wedding, although I couldn't go, not with Edward there too. And he would be there seen as he was Jasper's brother. Sad because I had missed my best friend's wedding, I had never even met her daughter and that I hadn't made any effort to find out what was going on in their lives. I felt anger, although I was to blame, not them, because one of my best friends had got married and had a baby without telling me. God, I didn't even know who she was married to. I could only hope that it was Emmett, they had been so cute together. Taking deep breaths, I clicked reply,

_Alice,_

_Thank you. And I think congratulations are in order for you! I hope you and Jasper are happy. I'm sorry; I just started a new article for the magazine and my first book need work, so I will not be able to make it to your wedding. Please send me tons of photos though. I'm so happy for Rose, tell her congrats from me. Who's Vera and the baby's daddy? What everyone doing? How are they? Are you still in Forks? _

_Give my love to everyone, _

_Bella x_

A lone tear fell down my cheek, I wiped it away quickly. I really missed home. Within five minutes Alice had replied. I smiled to myself, she made time for me.

_BELLA!_

_Thank you sooo much for replying. We all miss you! Please visit soon, shame about the wedding but I understand, it would be awkward for you. Rose and Emmett are married although Emmett isn't Vera's daddy. Rose and Emmett broke up three years ago and Rose got together with Royce King, I don't know if you remember him…Anyway by the time they both realised they still loved each other, Rose was pregnant with Royce's child. Emmett insisted that she keep the child and he would be her father. They got married two months after Vera was born. The next child is Emmett's though. Esme is still interior decorating, Carlisle is still a doctor. I run a fashion business, 'Boutique', Jasper is a lawyer, Rose is High School teacher and Emmett is a mechanic. Jasper and I are moving to New York after the wedding, do you still live there? Carlisle and Esme are never moving out of Forks – they love it too much! Emmett and Rose live in Port Angles. I trust that you are well. Married? Children? Boyfriend? _

_Love ya, _

_Alice x_

I reread the email. She had known I was making excuses which means she knew Edward would be there. Funnily enough she hadn't mentioned Edward once. I was happy for Rose and Emmett and glad the Royce King hadn't got between them. I did remember him. He always had had crush on Rose. I realised that in the two hours I had been in the office, I hadn't done any work. Oh well, Alice was more important.

_Alice,_

_I am sorry about the wedding but I truly am extremely busy. I do still live in New York, so I will see you when you move here! My taste in fashion must be getting better seen as at this very moment I am wearing a 'Boutique' pair of trousers. I am not married. I do not have children and I do not have a boyfriend. I am far too concentrated on my career to be dating! Only joking, I just haven't found Mr. Right yet._

_Love Bella xx_

I sent the email and the headed off for lunch.

*7PM Back at Bella's House*

I signed into my email to see if Alice had replied, she had.

_It's because you left him here._

That's all she said. I knew what she was trying to say. She thought I was still in love with her soon to be brother-in-law. I was, but I couldn't let her know that. I should have just made up a boyfriend. I wonder if Edward was dating. I rolled my eyes at myself. Of course he was, handsome boy like him would have tons of girls begging to date him. I didn't reply to Alice's email, I didn't know what to say to her. She always knew when I was lying, even over email!

A couple of hours later, I was in bed and sound asleep. It had been a long and uneventful day, except for Alice.

**a/n 3 pages on word! Longest chapter so far! 1, 725 words! I hope you like it, bit boring and a filler, sorry. Next chapter will either be:**

**Alice POV of what is happening now or **

**Bella POV and the concert**

**Which would you like? **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**:)**


	8. Chapter 7 - It couldn't be, could it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**a/n its been a while my old chums :) by majority vote this chapter is Bella's pov at the concert**

Bella POV

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I yawned, stupid alarm clock. No matter how tired I was, I could put off getting up any longer, this was my third alarm ringing and it was already ten am. Three hours after I was supposed to get up. Luckily, I didn't have to go into work as the concert didn't start until seven. Oh god…I hadn't been to a concert since I was seventeen. They had been a very long set of six years. I had forgotten how you dress to go to a concert! Quickly I showered and threw on some sweats and a comfy t-shirt. I walked into my open plan kitchen and drank a cup of coffee. Once I was done with breakfast, I picked up my mobile. I dialled Carmen's number, the magazine's stylist.

"Hey Bella," she said, I could almost hear the smile in her voice,

"Hi Carmen, can you come over?" I asked,

"Sure, why? Everything okay Bells?" she said, sounding worried, I assured her that everything was fine,

"I need help choosing an outfit for the concert tonight," she agreed to come as soon as she could.

I decided to check my email before Carmen arrived. I had three new messages. All from Alice. I opened the first on she had sent.

_Bella, _

_I'm sorry, that was completely rude of me to say that. I knew you and Edward didn't work out._

_Alice xx_

I smiled slightly, and then realised why she had sent this. She thought I was annoyed at her because I didn't reply. Stupid Bella. I opened the next email.

_Bells,_

_Please forgive me,_

_Ali xx_

Quickly I opened the third one.

_Oh Bella, _

_I'm so stupid,_

_Sorry,_

_Alice xox_

I sighed at Alice's email. She was prone to over reacting. I picked up my phone and dialled the familiar number. I only hope Alice hadn't changed her number.

"Bella, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she gushed out before I could even say hello, I just laughed,

"Oh Alice, you silly girl! I was never angry at you; I just didn't know what to say because what you said was completely and utterly ridiculous!" she sighed in relief,

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was going to loose you again!"

"I'm not going anywhere Alice!" I said, smiling, realising how much I had missed my best friend.

"Yay!" Alice yelled, "I would ask you over tonight, but my stupid fiancé is dragging me to a dumb concert!" I heard Jasper in the background,

"Gee thanks Alice!" I giggled.

"I can't tonight anyway, I have to work. Funnily enough, I have to go to a concert too."

"Really? What concert?" she asked,

"Just some guy, Masen, from Forks actually! Do you know him?" I asked, wondering if I had met him, the name rang a bell.

"So do you." She muttered so quietly that I thought I had misheard her. I did know a Masen, did I?

"Speak up Ali!" I said cheerfully,

"Oh sorry, I said, yes I do know him. It's the concert I'm going to actually! Maybe I'll see you there Bells! Anyway, I have to go honey, speak to you soon! Miss you!"

"Bye Tinkerbell!" I said, using my old nickname for her. I heard a sob,

"Oh Bella, you remember!" she choked out between sobs,

"Of course I remember silly! You're my best friend, how could I forget!" I said, smiling, she stopped crying,

"Best friend?" she questioned, I nodded my head violently even though she couldn't see,

"Yes!" I said so that she knew I wasn't just ignoring her.

"Then why the hell did you disappear for six years!?" she shouted, I winced. I did not want to talk about this, not even to the person I trusted the most.

"I'm sorry Alice, really I am. If I could go back and change it, I would, but I can't. So please, lets forget that and move on." She sighed,

"Okay, bye Jelly Belly!"

"Bye Tinkerbell!" I said before hanging up.

_Knock knock. Knock knock._

Lazily, I got up off of the sofa and answered the door.

"CARMEN!" I yelled, while embracing my other best friend.

"BELLA!" she yelled equally as loudly and responded to my hug. I invited her in and closed the door behind her. Quickly I led her into my bedroom. It was already four o'clock; we only had three hours until I had to be at the concert.

"So, you go get showered and I'll go and pick your outfit, okay? And remember to wash your hair, but not too much conditioner." She said, going into full stylist mode. I smiled and nodded, I was very thankful for the help. Without Alice to dress me up, all I wore was loose fitting jeans and sweats. She would kill me if she saw me. However, I did own the occasional pair of Boutique jeans.

After my shower and I went back into my room, to find that Carmen had layed out a black skater skirt, a white cropped t-shirt that said in fancy writing "Love was made for you and me" she had paired it up with black tights, a diamond necklace and black heels. They weren't that high though, so I would be able to walk.

"Put the clothes on Bella, and then I can do your hair and makeup." She said, plugging in the curling wand. I slipped into the clothes and sat myself in front of the mirror. Carmen applied some black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick which I never would have even looked at. It was so dark! She then moved onto my hair. She blow dried it and then curled the top layer, she then plaited my fringe and clipped it into place at the back of my head. My long chestnut hair cascaded down my back in ringlets. I couldn't deny that I looked nice but that was it, nothing more. I looked at the clock and realised it was ten to seven. I had to leave if I wanted to get there in time.

"Thank you so much Carmen," I said, kissing her on the cheek,

"My pleasure, angel!" she said, in her thick Spanish accent. I left Carmen in my flat as she insisted she cleared up. I shook my head; she was just as stubborn as me. I got in the car and drove to the concert. I turned on the radio and was instantly fighting the urge to cry. How did this song get here?

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

Edward wrote this song for me six years ago! How on earth did it get on the radio? Quickly, I turned off the radio and parked the car into the car park. I got out and walked up the red carpet. I showed the security guard my VIP pass and he let pass. I walked in to the main area and took a seat in the 'Media' section.

"Welcome New York!" a young man's voice yelled, "I'd like to welcome up on stage Masen!" I smiled at the young man's enthusiasm. He couldn't have been more than twenty. I watched as a figure walked out, it must have been Masen. I squinted. I could see copper hair and sparkling green eyes, he looked a bit like…no it couldn't be. He walked out into the light and I knew who it was…but I didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be. Edward Cullen. My ex. I couldn't see him now, not at all. Not when I was still in love with him…

**a/n hi! Review, please! What did you think? I don't think it's the best chapter I'd written but hey ho! There is a poll on my profile, please check it out and vote! :)**

**P.S. If you like Harry Potter check out my one shot, Glittering eyes, it's about James and Lily! I haven't got any reviews yet :( so please review it for me :) **

**Thank you for sticking with me, despite my slow updates! **


	9. Adoption :)

**A/N Hey! I am pleased to announce that 'I'm Singing To You' has been adopted by jahna108 **

**Please check out jahna108's account for the rest of this story! **

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I am truly sorry I didn't finish it. **

**loving-this-twilight **


End file.
